Team Rocket One-Shots
by rocketshippergirl
Summary: just some team rocket oneshots and drabbles. sad, heart warming, cute, sweet, romancy, lustful, etc. take your pick. rated m because I'm not sure if i will do a rated m one and its better to be safe than sorry!


"**_Every night in my dreams _**

**_I see you, I feel you, _**  
**_That is how I know you go on_**

**_Far across the distance _**  
**_And spaces between us _**  
**_You have come to show you go on_**

**_Near, far, wherever you are _**  
**_I believe that the heart does go on _**  
**_Once more you open the door _**  
**_And you're here in my heart _**  
**_And my heart will go on and on_**

**_Love can touch us one time _**  
**_And last for a lifetime _**  
**_And never let go till we're gone_**

**_Love was when I loved you _**  
**_One true time I hold to _**  
**_In my life we'll always go on_**

**_Near, far, wherever you are _**  
**_I believe that the heart does go on _**  
**_Once more you open the door _**  
**_And you're here in my heart _**  
**_And my heart will go on and on_**

**_You're here, there's nothing I fear, _**  
**_And I know that my heart will go on _**  
**_We'll stay forever this way _**  
**_You are safe in my heart _**  
**_And my heart will go on and on._**" the seventeen year old, magenta haired girl sang softly, as she stood on her balcony of a beautiful snow kissed castle. In her black gloved hand she held a beautiful rose, the symbol of her lover and everything else. Her life was a rose. Plain and simple.

James sighed as he slipped into the room, listening to her sing in her crystal clear voice. It was almost enough to make you cry. Especially since she was singing about love. She was in love again. Oh no. The poor woman always fell in love with the wrong people. He could just imagine it now; Jessie in tears after her latest boyfriend pushed things too far, him hugging her and comforting her, telling her Mr. Right was out there somewhere, but it hurt him more than he could say whenever Jessie decided Mr. Right wasn't him. That was one of the reasons he didn't return after they got separated after blasting off. Again. He thought he could move on. But he couldn't. It hurt him too much.

"I miss you. I miss you more than you'll ever know. When you left, it was as if my heart finally shattered. I had one last hope that it would be you. All those other boys, they could never be you. They can never be the only one who loved me for me. Every rose has its thorn as you used to say. I kept that one rose from you. Everything I ever had. I love you James. Why did you have to go and leave me alone? But always know, that I love you so. I really do. I miss you." a tear trickled down her cheek as she leaned on the rail, bending her head in.

James stood there as if he had been frozen in time. She loved him? How could that be? He became unfrozen and decided to take a chance. He walked up silently behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. "Jessie." he cooed softly into her ear.

She turned toward the unknown figure and was about to hit it when she realized who it was. She threw her arms around him and put her tear streaked face in his shirt. "You came back." the young girl whispered. She was crying but now they were happy tears. "I thought you died." she cried

James held her tightly as she cried into him, and the young man gently kissed the top if her head. "I could never leave you." he choked in a voice that wasn't so much shattering as already shattered, "Of course I came back, Jessie, I love you. It hurts far too much to see you like this. I had to return. I couldn't let the love of my life die of grief."

Jessie looked up at him, tears blurring her vision and clouding her normally sapphire blue eyes. 'He loved me. He really did. I thought no one could love me. After I had spent my whole life being betrayed, broken beyond repair, and forgotten, maybe even used, he still loved me.' she thought

James gently wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked sadly down at her. He hated seeing her upset. "Don't cry,Jess. I'm here. I won't ever leave you ever again. I promise" he soothed

She nodded and closed her eyes, breathing in his smell of roses and sweet things. She had had so many people tell her that they would never leave, and yet they did. She had believed them. But now, she couldn't bring herself to believe anymore. Not after being broken so many times. He needed to prove it to her. She pulled back and started to move away. She became her cold self once more. "Im sorry but I don't believe you." she said coldly. She hoped he would understand why she didn't believe him

James nodded sadly and sighed. "Of course. I never expected you to. I just hoped, by some crazy chance, you would." He had spent so much of his time with a broken hearted Jessie. Helping her get over yet another boyfriend who promised he loved her, but left her the moment she refused to have sex with him. Yet another boyfriend who had 'only gone out for a pack of cigarettes'. Yet another cut or bruise, left on her slender body by yet another man who had walked out of her door and never looked back. James clearly understood why she couldn't trust him. Even though he had always been there by her side no matter what, gone with her decisions to keep her happy, had sleepless night over her well being, and spent a majority of his time wondering when the day would be that Jessie realized she loved him and she would stay with him forever.

"I can't believe anymore. I can't. No more love. No more trust. No more believing in lies. Im on my own. The roses have shed the petals. Now all thats left are the thorns. I guess thats what my life is. Just a thorn." she speaks emotionlessly, and yet, something kept her from letting go of the rose. Maybe some part of her still believed. She knew she should. But she couldn't bring herself to. "I can't." was all she said.

"**_Turn around there's those eyes again. _**  
**_Turn around fake indifference and I. _**  
**_Watch their cold, dark silhouettes disappear. _**  
**_A hundred bodies fill this room. _**  
**_And all their faces overdone. _**  
**_Pain is foreign, foreign to us. _**  
**_I don't even know you. _**  
**_You won't even know I'm gone. _**  
**_Was it something I did wrong? _**  
**_Roses, roses cold. _**  
**_Roses, roses sold out. _**  
**_Turn around reds and whites again. _**  
**_I'd sell my kicks for one more low tar. _**  
**_Fevers hand in hand with shoelace bracelets. _**  
**_Why are some girls so naive? _**  
**_He didn't unbutton your blouse to see. _**  
**_A better view of your heart. _**  
**_Oh yeah, can't blame you for trying. _**  
**_Sing it soft. _**  
**_Make it slow. _**  
**_Apples parachute the boys back down. _**  
**_Fill it up. _**  
**_Overflow. _**  
**_A new, improved modern way to feel. _**  
**_I don't even know you. _**  
**_You won't even know I'm gone. _**  
**_Was it something I did wrong?_**" she whispered softly

James shook his head sadly and rest a hand on Jessie's cold cheek.  
"If you don't believe then I'll teach you. You can't love? I'll show you. You can't trust? I'll never let you down. I wouldn't ever lie to you, even if the truth would hurt you more.  
You're not on your own. You have me. You've always had me. And whether you like it or not I'm here for you."

She jerked away from his touch. "Don't touch me!" she yelled, reminded of the many times old boyfriends had hit her and beat her until she was almost dead. "You can't teach me to believe. You can't show me love. You can't make me trust. You can't make me do anything. Don't lie to me and tell me your going to be there for me! Because as soon as i admit it you'll just hurt me like everyone else! Theres no one for me but me. Its always been that way." she yelled angrily, but tears began to fall again as she heard the words she was speaking.

James just stared at her brokenheartedly. "Very well." He mumbled quietly in an utterly broken voice. "I can clearly see I'm not wanted. Maybe I should never have come back here. I've only upset you more. Goodbye Jessie." He sobbed silently, then the lavender haired young man turned his back an slowly walked towards the door.

The girl sank to the floor and started sobbing. That was it. She couldn't live anymore. She wanted so badly to tell him she didn't mean anything. To tell him how much she loved him. How much she did believe him. How much she would trust him with her life. She wanted to tell him how hard it would be to do anything with such pain in her heart. She started to stand up but her legs gave away and she fell to the floor in a heap. She was all alone again.

James heard her fall to the floor just as he was about to close the door and instantly he runs back in. He kneeled beside her and hugged the sobbing woman closely.  
"You might not love me, Jessie, but I love you. I always have done. And I can't leave you alone when you're this sad."

She coughed and continued crying but managed to choke out the words, "I love you too." before losing consciousness and falling limply in his arms as if her body was as rag doll that a child was tossing around carelessly. When in reality, it was her heart.

James held her to his chest, stroking her long, beautiful hair.  
He scooped her up into his suprisingly strong arms, and lay her gently in her bed, which stood in the corner of the icy room.  
He lay beside her, holding on to his beloved Jessie until she awoke.

She woke up and used her hands to push herself up on the bed. "James?" she called softly

James gently slid his arms around her waist and leaned into her. "Are you okay, sweetie? Are you hurt?"

She shook her head and curled up into his body. "Are you?" she whispered. She didnt mean physically. She meant emotionally. She knew her words had broken him. She just couldn't express how sorry she was.

He held the woman he loved tightly and gently rubbed her back. "I was so worried when I saw you collapse." he said quietly. He didnt say how her words had affected him. He knew by her body language, that spoke more than mere words, of how sorry she was.

Jessie looked at her hands, the rose still clutched in her fingers.

He smiled at Jessie, at the rose still in her hand. A rose that he gave her. One that wouldn't wilt, so long as he loved her. James knew full well that so long as he lived that flower would never look in any way sick or weak, because he would love her until the day he died, and even then he would still love her.

Jessie looked up at him and forced a small smile before placing the flower on the sheets and getting up. James got up and watched her, trying to figure out what was wrong. She seemed a little... off.

She walked out to the balcony and looked up at the sky, thinking of her past. Could she really trust him? After everything? 'What am I doing with my life?' she wondered

James watched the grey sky as flakes of shimmering snow drifted down and lightly touched her hair.

"**_Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way, _**  
**_She felt it everyday. _**  
**_And I couldn't help her, _**  
**_I just watched her make the same mistakes again._**

**_What's wrong, what's wrong now? _**  
**_Too many, too many problems. _**  
**_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs. _**  
**_She wants to go home, but nobody's home. _**  
**_It's where she lies, broken inside. _**  
**_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes. _**  
**_Broken inside._**

**_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why. _**  
**_You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind. _**  
**_Be strong, be strong now. _**  
**_Too many, too many problems. _**  
**_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs. _**  
**_She wants to go home, but nobody's home. _**  
**_It's where she lies, broken inside. _**  
**_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes. _**  
**_Broken inside._**

**_Her feelings she hides. _**  
**_Her dreams she can't find. _**  
**_She's losing her mind. _**  
**_She's fallen behind. _**  
**_She can't find her place. _**  
**_She's losing her faith. _**  
**_She's fallen from grace. _**  
**_She's all over the place. _**  
**_Yeah,oh_**

**_She wants to go home, but nobody's home. _**  
**_It's where she lies, broken inside. _**  
**_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes. _**  
**_Broken inside._**

**_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah _**  
**_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_**" the lonely girl sang softly.

"Have I ever told you what a beautiful voice you have?" her friend asked

She blushed and turned to him. "Yes."

James smiled brightly at her and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "May I tell you again?"

She nodded and blushed as they slowly leaned in for a kiss that one could say was the true, kiss of love.

* * *

I own nothing except the plot. Jessie and James go to their rightful owners. The songs played belong to Celine Dion, Meg and Dia, and Avril Lavigne. It was based off a role play and my friend Megan wrote James's part in the rp. So James's lines in the story are basically hers but some are mine.


End file.
